Romeo & Juliet
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: AU: Dos familias enfrentadas, dos amantes, un amor imposible, ¿podra el amor superar todas las dficultades que se le presenten? Mal Summary SxM BSxT KxC HIATUS
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Ya se lo han de saber de memoria… pero aun así tengo que ponerlo. Romeo y Julieta, así como los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores (William S. y Atsushi Okubo), pero créanme, cuando sea súper rica comprare sus derechos :D**

_¡Wiii! ¡Aquí de nuevo con esta historia que estaba rondando en mi mente! Nos leemos abajo, ¡disfruten el prologo!_

* * *

**Romeo & Juliet**

**Prologo**

**Maka POV**

Éramos tan jóvenes cuando nos conocimos…

Corríamos por los verdes prados de la gran ciudad de Londres, apenas éramos unos niños.

4 años, la inocencia se veía reflejada en nosotros.

Tú me tomaste la mano y nos dejamos caer entre dientes de leones. Voltee a verte, tu hiciste lo mismo, tus ojos color rubí me miraban tiernamente. Me sonroje, nunca creí que mi corazón pudiese latir de esta manera.

- Estaremos juntos para siempre – susurras.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – pregunto tímidamente.

- Te lo prometo, nunca me enamorare de alguien que no seas tú, y si eso llegase a pasar tomare un veneno que me mate la instante.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – te digo, asustada – no se que haría si tu llegases a morir…

- Vive – susurras.

- ¿Eh?

- Si yo llegase a morir, quiero que tú vivas, quiero que tú seas feliz.

- Solo seré feliz si estamos juntos – te digo mientras me acuesto de lado para verte mejor, tu haces lo mismo.

- Maka, sabes que eso no se puede… - murmuras tristemente mientras acaricias mi mejilla.

- Odio esto, odio a mi familia…

- Te prometo que cuando seamos grandes, te buscare y nos fugaremos para estar lejos de todo esto – me dices con una sonrisa.

Yo también te sonrío.

Y así nos damos nuestro primer beso.

Inocente.

Pero nuestro primer beso…

Ahora río amargamente al recordar eso.

Me encuentro aquí, tumbada en la iglesia con mi vestido de novia, desangrándome lentamente.

Veo a mi agresor.

El me sonríe, como si de viejos amigos nos tratáramos.

Yo también sonrío, después de todo, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Te dije que te esperaría, y que intentaría ser feliz aunque tú ya no estuvieras aquí, a mi lado.

Cierro los ojos mientras espero el golpe final.

El golpe que me llevara a donde tu estas…

_Soul…_

- ¡¡MAKA!!

* * *

_¿y que tal? ¿Cómo me ha quedado? ¿Bien, mal? ¡Reviews!_

_Unas aclaraciones importantes, la trama NO será exactamente igual a la de Romeo y Julieta, le cambiare algunas cosas, además también este Fic esta basado en la película de_ **Shakespeare in Love**_, por lo que tendrá cosas de esa peli. También habrán partes de la canción de Love Story de Taylor Swift (este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esa canción y la de River Flows in You de Yiruma xD) espero y todo quede aclarado, ¡ah! Y una cosa… se que me querrán matar… pero… el primer cap lo subiré tan pronto acabe_ **Sing with Me?**_ (esto es solo una probadita, aunque puede que en el futuro cambie el prologo) ¡nos leemos! ¡BYE!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ya se lo han de saber de memoria… pero aun así tengo que ponerlo. Romeo y Julieta, así como los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores (William S. y Atsushi Okubo), pero créanme, cuando sea súper rica comprare sus derechos :D**

_¡Primer capi xD!_

* * *

**Romeo & Juliet**

**1: **_Autumn_

**Maka POV**

_Gritos, caos, guerra, sangre, muerte._

_No entendía nada, ¿Para que luchar? ¿Para que matar?_

_Grito, no quiero perderle._

_No quiero alejarme de el._

_- ¡Soul!_

_- ¡Maka!_

_- ¡Malditos Albarn, siéntanse afortunados de que no los matemos! – grita un señor, un Evans._

_- ¡¡Desgraciados!! ¡Ustedes deberían de pedir perdón! ¿Cómo osan entrar en territorios privados? – grita otro, un Albarn._

_- ¡¡Los Albarn deberían de morir!! – grita otro Evans._

_Yo comienzo a llorar._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este odio? ¿No pueden simplemente olvidar todas esas diferencias?_

_Me separan de el._

_De mi único amor._

_- ¡¡Si los volvemos a ver por aquí, los mataremos!! – grita mi padre._

_- ¡¡No si antes los matamos a ustedes!! – grita tu padre mientras te lleva lejos._

_Lejos de mí._

_Veo tu rostro tan distante entre lágrimas._

_No me olvides…_

* * *

Despierto lentamente, solo se trataba de un sueño.

Un sueño…

Me siento en mi cama mientras volteo a ver por mi ventana.

El otoño ya llego, las hojas caen en una sincronía mágica al suelo.

Sonrío mientras volteo a ver mi no tan lindo cuarto. Desde hace 11 años mi familia cayó en bancarrota, así que ahora vivíamos en las afueras de la ciudad, en una pequeña y humilde casa.

Me paro frente a mi espejo.

Yo, Maka de Albarn, a pesar de tener casi 16 años, no tenía un cuerpo _muy_ desarrollado como las demás chicas de mi edad. Mi cabello era rubio ceniza y largo hasta mi cintura, mis ojos eran de un color verde opaco y mi piel era extremadamente pálida.

Sin embargo, eso no me importaba mucho.

Mi único sueño era el de llegar a ser una gran actriz.

Pero eso estaba muy lejos de realizarse, ya que el teatro solo puede ser representado por hombres.

Suspire.

Desde que tenía memoria, amaba la lectura, sobre todo las obras de teatro, siempre había soñado con pararme en un escenario y actuar a mis personajes femeninos favoritos – ya que los hombres no sabían interpretarlas bien -.

Entre todas las obras que había leído, había una que más me llamaba la atención.

_Romeo y Julieta._

Tal vez se debiera a mi gusto por los romances trágicos, pero yo sabia que era por que me sentía identificada con Julieta.

Un amor separado por el odio de las familias.

Desde que era pequeña me educaron para odiar a la gran familia de duques. Los _Evans._

Yo no entendía el motivo de todo este odio, por lo que me habían dicho el conflicto siempre ha estado en nuestras familias. Familias que se odiarían hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que me educaron así, no pude evitar enamorarme del menor de los dos primogénitos.

Me enamore de Soul Eater de Evans.

Nosotros dos siempre supimos que nuestro amor era prohibido, sin embargo, no podíamos evitarlo.

Hasta que llego ese día.

Nos separaron y desde entonces no he sabido nada de el.

Todas las noches me pregunto como estará, si se encuentra bien o algo así.

Si me recuerda…

- ¡Maka, el desayuno ya esta listo! – grito mi mama desde la planta baja.

- ¡Ya bajo! – le avise.

Me puse mis pantuflas y baje a la cocina de mi casa a paso rápido, en ella me esperaban papa, mama y mi ama, Tsubaki.

Tsubaki y yo hemos sido amigas desde que tengo memoria, sus padres la vendieron a ella y a su hermano Masamune – que en paz descanse – a mi familia, ella se convirtió en mi sirvienta personal, pero mas que sirvienta yo la siento como la hermana mayor que jamas tuve.

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor mientras que mama y Tsubaki servían el desayuno, papa tomaba rápidamente un poco de te mientras comía unos panques, los cuales no se acabo, ya que se le hacia tarde para ir a trabajar, se despidió de nosotras y salio rápidamente de casa.

Papa trabajaba en la taberna – aunque parecía mas un cabaret – llamada _Death Room_, su jefe, Shinigami-sama, era el señor mas amable y raro que conocía, siempre iba vestido con una tunica negra y una mascara de calavera, pero no lo culpaba, los vampiros tenían que estar muy bien ocultos…

¡Oh! ¡Es verdad, no lo eh mencionado! En Death City habitan todo tipo de criaturas, desde brujas, vampiros, duendes, hadas hasta los más reconocidos, las Armas.

Según por lo que me había contado mi padre, el hecho de que los Albarn éramos una familia de armas era una de las principales razones por las que éramos enemigos de los Evans, ya que ellos también eran una familia de Armas, nuestras familias siempre habían competido para ver quien era la mejor, hasta tal punto de llegar a la guerra.

Para extrañes mía, yo no era un Arma, y eso si que era raro, ya que papa y mama si lo eran, de hecho, todos mis ancestros habían sido Armas, Guadañas para ser exactos, por lo que me sentía como un bicho raro.

Termine mi desayuno y me despedí de mama, para luego salir de casa junto con Tsubaki. Yo también ayudaba un poco con el dinero en casa, Tsubaki y yo íbamos a trabajar a una pequeña granja, ayudábamos a recolectar frutas y verduras.

- Maka-chan, ¿ya sabe lo que va a pedir? – me pregunto Tsubaki mientras caminábamos por las concurridas calles del centro de Death City.

- ¿Eh? ¿a que te refieres? – le pregunte confundida.

- ¿Cómo de que a que me refiero? ¡En tres días cumple años! ¿Acaso lo olvido?

- Pues… si… - murmure nerviosa.

- Usted no tiene remedio – murmuro Tsubaki mientras suspiraba.

- La verdad no lo se, ni siquiera me interesa festejar mi cumpleaños, digo, ¿Qué importancia tiene festejar que cumples un año menos de vida?

- ¡No lo vea así, vea el lado positivo! Festejamos que usted tiene un año más de vida.

- ¿Sabes Tsubaki? Tu eres la persona mas positiva que jamás conocí, pero a la vez eres la mas ingenua – le dije burlona.

Tsubaki me sonrió dulcemente y yo también le sonreí.

La verdad es que ni me importaba mucho cumplir años, es mas, me daba terror, ya que estaba a un paso mas cerca de llegar a la edad en la que a fuerzas debía casarme.

Varias chicas de mi edad ya estaban comprometidas o casadas, y las que no, al llegar a los 18 años debían de ser obligadas a casarse, ya que una señorita se veía mal si no estaba casada.

Gruñí.

Entonces, ¿Cómo es que las prostitutas no se veían mal? ¡Ellas no estaban casadas y nadie las trataba con desprecio!

Todavía recuerdo que un día, en plan de broma, les había dicho a mis padres que me iba a volver prostituta, y lo siguiente que vi fue a papa cayéndose desmayado de su silla. Me reí tan solo de recordarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo Maka-chan? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

- No, nada, no te preocupes – le dije entre risas.

- ¡¡Maka-chan, cuidado!! – me grito, para luego sujetarme del brazo y jalarme hacia un extremo del camino.

Ambas caímos entre la hierba, mientras que dos estupidos chicos montaban a caballo a toda velocidad, logre ver que uno era de cabello negro con tres raras líneas blancas de un lado y el otro tenia el cabello azul en picos.

- ¡Lo sentimos! – grito el pelinegro.

- ¡¡Fíjense por donde van tarados!! – les grite mientras le lanzaba una piedra, la cual no los alcanzo por que ya se habían ido.

- Maka-chan, no debe de hablar así, es una señorita – me regaño Tsubaki.

- Me vale, son unos idiotas – murmure molesta mientras limpiaba la tierra de mi vestido.

Tsubaki negó lentamente con al cabeza mientras suspiraba. Retomamos nuestra caminata hacia la granja, la cual ya no quedaba muy lejos.

El dueño de esa granja se llamaba Hero, era un chico rubio muy raro, tenia dos años mas que yo, pero vivía solo ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, desde entonces el se encargaba de la casa junto con su perro de nombre Excalibur – el cual es muy molesto, ¡no para de ladrar! –.

Cuando al fin llegamos, vimos como todos corrían de un lado a otro apresurados, unos llevaban canastas de frutas hacia una carreta y otros llevaban canastas de verduras a otra. Nos acercamos a Hero, quien se veía muy atareado, para preguntarle que era lo que estaba pasando aquí.

- ¡Maka, Tsubaki, me alegro de que ya llegaran! – nos dijo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte.

- ¡Son los Evans! ¡Van a hacer una gran fiesta y han pedido un gran encargo de frutas y verduras! ¡Para hoy! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Las quieren dentro de una hora, por Kami-sama! – grito mientras se jalaba el cabello desesperado.

- Espera… ¿dijiste los Evans? – le pregunte.

- Si, ¿por…?

Voltee a ver a Tsubaki, quien solo me veía fijamente. Ella sabía lo que había pasado entre Soul y yo.

- Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos – murmuro Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias chicas, bien, a trabajar! – nos dijo, para después ir a supervisar todo.

Ayudamos a llevar las frutas y las verduras por lo menos durante casi 36 minutos, y al final logramos terminar. Hero llevo las carretas hacia la mansión de los Evans, mientras que los demás nos quedábamos sembrando semillas o arreando el ganado.

Suspire mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una oveja, no podía dejar de pensar en Soul. Si mal no recordaba, hoy era su cumpleaños número 16, así que tal vez era por eso que hacían esta fiesta.

Volví a suspirar.

¿Cómo estaría el ahora? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Seguiría acordándose de mí?

Yo realmente lo extrañaba, mi amor por el no había cambiado en todos estos años, pero… ¿el se habría enamorado de otra? Eso era lo mas probable, ya que el es un noble y esta en edad para casarse… o tal vez incluso ya estaría casado…

- Maka-chan… ¿estas pensando en el? – me pregunto Tsubaki mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi.

- Si… - murmure.

- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que el también se ah de acordar de ti.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sip, aun recuerdo cuando se veían a escondidas, sus ojos brillaban al verte.

- Pero… ¿y si ya esta casado…?

- Lo dudo, se hablaría de eso en el pueblo, y hasta donde yo se, el no esta comprometido o algo así, tal vez este esperando por ti – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Suspire por tercera vez.

- Aun así Tsubaki-chan, no creo que el me pida matrimonio o algo por el estilo cuando nos volvamos a ver… si es que nos volvemos a ver…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que soy una Albarn, por eso mismo – susurre con tristeza.

- ¿Aun sigue esa tonta pelea?

- Si, esa pelea durara por años… ¿sabes? Comienzo a odiar mi apellido.

- Me recuerdas a Romeo, el también odiaba su apellido, incluso llego a decirle a Julieta que lo cambiaria si con ello podrían vivir juntos y felices – susurro.

- ¿Has estado leyendo Shakespeare otra vez? – le pregunte divertida.

- No eh tenido nada que hacer – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Mire el prado donde nos encontrábamos cuidando a las ovejas por un rato, las hojas seguían cayendo a causa del otoño, hasta que una idea brillante cruzo por mi cabeza.

- Tsubaki, ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste que quería de regalo de cumpleaños? – le pregunte.

- Si, ¿por…?

- Creo saber cual quiero que sea mi regalo… quiero ir a la fiesta de los Evans.

Tsubaki me miro sorprendida, mientras que yo solo sonreía aun más.

Volvería a verlo… aun si eso me costara la vida…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Si! Al fin acabe el primer capitulo… puff… tuve que editarlo varias veces…_

_Si… se preguntaran, ¿otra vez con lo de los vampiros? Pero tengo una excusa muy buena, en el prologo, Maka se esta muriendo, ¿no? ¿Cómo creen que la pueden salvar? xD_

_En fin, ¡gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ya se lo han de saber de memoria… pero aun así tengo que ponerlo. Romeo y Julieta, así como los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores (William S. y Atsushi Okubo), pero créanme, cuando sea súper rica comprare sus derechos :D**

_¡Nuevo capitulo! ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Romeo & Juliet**

**2: **_Kiss_

**Maka POV**

- ¡¿Esta usted loca?! – me grito Tsubaki histérica.

- No.

- ¡¿Entonces como es que se le ocurre pedir algo así?! ¡¡Si los Evans la llegan a descubrir ahi la mataran!!

- Por eso quiero que me ayudes, estuve preguntando entre los sirvientes de Hero y me dijeron que es una fiesta de disfraces, todos van a llevar mascara – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pero aun así…!

- Por favor Tsubaki, quiero volver a verlo – le pedí con mi mejor carita de perrito.

Tsubaki me miro fijamente por un rato, para después suspirar pesadamente, derrotada.

- De acuerdo… ¡pero si algo llegase a pasar, no es mi culpa!

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres la mejor Tsubaki! – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

- Se que me odiare por esto… - susurro.

Después de un rato más nuestro trabajo en la granja término, por lo que regresamos rápidamente a casa. Mama y papa no estaban, por lo que supuse que seguían en el trabajo – mama es costurera –. Sonreí, así seria mas fácil salir de la casa sin poner excusas ni pretextos.

Comenzamos a buscar entre los viejos vestidos de mama uno que me quedara, hasta que al fin hayamos uno color crema con unos finísimos encajes. Si mal no recordaba, mama me contó que este vestido lo uso el mismo día que conoció a papa.

- Maka-chan, ¿Cómo planea que entraremos a la fiesta? No tenemos invitación – murmuro Tsubaki preocupada.

- Eso es sencillo, entraremos por la puerta de los empleados, y una vez que estemos dentro nos cambiaremos para poder estar en el baile – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Pero Maka-chan… eso es muy arriesgado…

- Y según tu yo soy la negativa – le dije burlona.

Tsubaki volvió a suspirar, pero ya no me dijo nada, ella sabia que no cambiaria de opinión.

Nos vestimos como sirvientas y nuestros vestidos los ocultamos en una canasta. Salimos de la casa, pero antes de eso pusimos almohadas en la cama simulando que esos bultos éramos Tsubaki y yo.

La luna reía macabramente sobre nosotras mientras que las estrellas la acompañaban, brillando débilmente a su lado. Llegamos a la gran mansión de los Evans, la cual era de 4 pisos y de color blanca con el tejado azul.

En la entrada principal había guardias pidiendo las invitaciones para dejar pasar, así que sin ser vistas nos escabullimos hacia la parte de atrás, donde se encontraban varios sirvientes descargando las canastas con las frutas y las verduras que Hero había llevado. Nos colamos entre las filas de sirvientes y logramos entrar a la mansión.

Suspire.

Fase 1 completada.

Pero… ahora venia lo difícil… cambiarse e ir al salón principal.

Como pudimos nos metimos a un armario, donde sacamos los vestidos y comenzamos a arreglarnos. Tsubaki me peino de media coleta y me ayudo a sujetarme el antifaz, yo también le ayude con el suyo y a ponerse el vestido, y cuando al fin terminamos, salimos _"simuladamente"_ del lugar.

Nerviosas, caminamos hacia el gran salón. Todos se encontraban de pie brindando o platicando, mientras que unos tantos se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la música de la banda.

Sonreí aun mas al saber que podría encontrar a Soul… pero todos mis ánimos se fueron al caño cuando note cierto inconveniente.

- ¿Qué pasa Maka-chan? ¿Ya vio a Soul-kun? – me pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Vamos, es fácil de distinguirlo! Que yo recuerde tenia cabello blanco y ojos rojos, ¿no?

- Tsubaki… mira atentamente a los invitados – murmure.

Tsubaki me miro confundida para luego voltear a ver a todos. Ahogo un suspiro al igual que yo. Si… Soul era fácil de distinguir… pero el único problema era que el sello distintivo de los Evans era su blanco cabello y sus ojos rojos, ¡y la mitad de los invitados tenían esos rasgos!

- Genial… ¿y ahora que haremos? – murmuro Tsubaki.

- Podemos preguntarle a alguien si lo ah visto…

- ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¿y si nos descubren…? – susurro, pero ya no pudo continuar por que de pronto unos gritos nos llamaron la atención.

- ¡¡Te voy a demostrar que soy todo un caballero rayitas!! – grito un chico de cabello azul y en puntas, pero… ¿Por qué se me hacia que ya lo conocía…?

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras molesto, Tsubaki se aferro de mi brazo asustada cuando el se paro frente a ella, la miraba fijamente de cabeza a los pies.

- Tu, baila conmigo – le ordeno.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto Tsubaki asustada.

Pero para sorpresa nuestra, el chico la sujeto del brazo y la arrastro hacia la pista de baile, intente ir a rescatar a Tsubaki, pero de pronto alguien sujeto mi hombro. Me quede inmóvil en mi sitio, ¿acaso me habían descubierto?

- Disculpa a mi amigo, es un idiota – murmuro una voz masculina suave y aterciopelada.

Lentamente me gire para ver al chico que me había hablado, era más alto que yo – y eso que traía zapatillas –, su cabello era blanco como la nieve y se podían ver dos ojos color rubí bajo aquel antifaz negro.

Sin duda alguna, era un Evans.

- E-eh… d-descuida, no hay problema – murmure nerviosa y asustada.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? – me pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en ella.

Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban a causa de mi sonrojo y el corazón me palpitaba fuertemente.

- B-bueno… yo… seria un placer, pero…

- De acuerdo, vallamos a bailar – me dijo sonriente.

Y antes de que yo pudiera negarme o decirle algo, el ya me había arrastrado hacia la pista de baile.

La música era lenta y suave, perfecta para un lento vals. El chico poso una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra sujeto una de mis manos. Comenzamos a bailar de un lado a otro, meciéndonos al son de la música, mientras que yo vigilaba mis pies para no pisarle, era una pésima bailarina.

- ¿Sucede algo? – me pregunto el al ver que miraba el suelo.

- Ah… esto… estoy cuidando de no pisarlo… - murmure sonrojada.

- No se preocupe, tengo practica con los pisotones – susurro – una vieja amiga mía tampoco sabia bailar.

Lo mire fijamente, sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo de tristeza.

- Y dígame… ¿Cuál es su nombre, _my lady_?

_Demonios._

- Y-yo… ¿mi nombre…? – pregunte.

- Si, quiero saber el nombre de la chica con la que estoy bailando – me dijo sonriente.

- Esto… yo… me llamo… Julieta… ¡si, Julieta! – le dije nerviosa.

- ¿Julieta?

- E-eh… s-si.

- Me esta engañando… ¿verdad?

- Me ofende caballero, ese es mi nombre, Julieta – mentí.

El me sonrió.

- Bueno,_ Julieta_, permítame ser su Romeo esta noche – susurro.

Le sonreí mientras agachaba mi mirada sonrojada.

No entendía por que, pero por alguna extraña razón me gustaba estar junto a este chico desconocido, era como si ya lo conociera…

Pero eso era imposible, solo conocía a dos Evans. Soul y su hermano mayor, Wes.

Seguimos bailando por un rato más, de vez en cuando platicábamos sobre cosas triviales. El me había preguntado sobre mis gustos, como mi flor favorita, mi libro favorito o mi comida favorita. Yo también le había preguntado sus gustos, su flor favorita era el tulipán, al igual que a mi, su libro favorito era _La Odisea,_ el cual a mi no me gustaba tanto y su comida favorita era el salmón, al cual yo era alérgica.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, sin percátanos de que la música había cambiado y que ya muchas parejas se habían ido a sentar, y por mas que me duela admitirlo, me olvide por completo de ir a buscar a Soul.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, una parte de mi quería irse a buscar a Soul, encontrarlo y volver a estar junto a el, en la protección de sus brazos, pero la otra parte quería quedarse junto a este misterioso chico, estar junto a el hasta que el amanecer llegara, seguir platicando de cualquier cosa…

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

- Y-yo… lo siento… debo irme – susurre.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Eh hecho algo malo? – me pregunto preocupado.

- N-no… no es eso… es que…

- Bueno… ¿puedo mostrarte un lugar antes de que te vallas? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza mientras que parábamos de bailar y el sujetaba mi mano, para luego conducirme hacia el jardín de la mansión.

Caminamos un rato por el lugar, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña fuente, la cual estaba rodeada por unos bellos tulipanes color carmesí, y para mejorar la escena, luciérnagas volaban por todo el lugar.

Sonreí ante la vista, este era el mismo lugar al que Soul me había traído cuando éramos niños, el único día en el que pude entrar a la mansión Evans sin ser vista.

- Que bello… - susurre.

- ¿Te gusta? – me pregunto el chico mientras se paraba junto a mi.

- Si.

El chico sujeto mi mano delicadamente, voltee a verlo sorprendida, el tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Me dejas darte un regalo antes de irte? – me pregunto.

Asentí sin dejar de ver sus ojos color rubí.

- Cierra los ojos – murmuro.

Volví a asentir mientras cerraba los ojos. Comencé a sentir su calido aliento a escasos centímetros del mío. El corazón se me acelero y sentí como la respiración comenzaba a fallarme, hasta que de pronto, sus suaves labios se juntaron a los míos.

Fue un beso dulce y suave, tierno y lento, hizo que me olvidara hasta de cual era mi nombre y en que lugar me encontraba.

Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos en nuestros pulmones. Estaba mas que sonrojada y mi corazón parecía que tenia alas y que pronto se echaría a volar por todo mi pecho.

Me había enamorado de este desconocido…

Y eso no podía ser posible.

- Y-yo… ¡ya tengo que irme! – le dije mientras me echaba a correr hacia la mansión.

- ¡Hey, espera! – me grito el chico, pero lo ignore.

Llegue al salón principal y encontré a Tsubaki, quien estaba de lo lindo con aquel chico peliazul, me acerque a ellos, odiando interrumpir su momento, pero necesitaba a irme de ahí, y mientras pronto, mejor.

- Disculpa, necesito a mi amiga un momento – le pedí.

- Eh… claro – me dijo el mientras se encaminaba hacia otro chico, el cual tenia el cabello negro con tres extrañas – y familiares – líneas blancas en al cabeza.

- ¿Sucede algo Maka-chan? – me pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- Tenemos que irnos Tsubaki, ahora – murmure.

Tsubaki asintió sin decirme nada y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, cuando de pronto un grito llamo mi atención.

- ¡Espera! – grito el chico mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente.

- ¡Corre! – le dije a Tsubaki mientras la jalaba del brazo y emprendíamos carrera hacia la salida.

Comenzamos a correr, y seguimos así aun después de haber salido de la mansión de los Evans. Paramos cuando llegamos a la desolada plaza del centro de Death City, donde me senté en el borde de la gran fuente y oculte mi rostro entre mis manos.

Esto no me podía estar pasando, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había enamorado de ese chico cuando apenas lo conozco? ¿y que hay de mi amor a Soul? ¡Se supone que había ido a esa fiesta para encontrarlo, no para enamorarme de otro tipo!

Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y me acariciaba la cabeza, no me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

- ¿Estas bien Maka-chan? – me pregunto Tsubaki dulcemente.

Negué con la cabeza mientras intentaba parar mis sollozos.

- Descuida, no te obligare a contarme lo que paso ahí, ¿entendido?

- Perdón Tsubaki… - murmure.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te arruine el momento.

- No te preocupes, no paso nada entre el y yo, además, no vale la pena hacerme ilusiones, el es un noble, yo simplemente soy una sirvienta – susurro.

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver el cielo.

- Que vueltas da la vida… ¿no? – murmure.

Tsubaki se rió quedamente.

- Es verdad…

Ambas nos paramos, para luego caminar de regreso a casa…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Jum… creo que últimamente eh estado actualizando muy seguido… pero es que me aburro al no tener nada que hacer, ¡y eso que estoy en vacaciones!_

_En fin, ¡gracias por los reviews! ¿Les ha gustado este capitulo? Acepto dudas, comentarios y sugerencias xD_

_Nos leemos en el próximo… el cual tal vez les traiga mañana o pasado, aun no se._

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
